Cledwyn Residence/Living Room/3
AURA FAYBLE: 'Aura rang the door bell, there were tears running down her face. She clutched the piece of paper she hand in her hands tightly. She didn’t know here else to go, so she came to the Cledwyns’ house. {{DakotaWB|text = Dakota walked up to the door, opening it to see a crying Aura. His eyes widened. "Aura! Are you okay?" he ushered inside, sitting her down on the couch.} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Through sniffs, She explained, “H-he left a note. D-dad is gone. He wanted to go find my brother. I-I didn’t know where to go, so I came here.”{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota sat down next to her, and gave her a hug. "I--I'm so sorry. I know how that must feel." He let her sob into his shoulder. "Do you want some Mallowmelt, or some custard bursts, or maybe a hot drink?"} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura shook her head, “That’s not all, my brother left one too. I haven’t heard from him in over two years. They night he left. H-he say’s he can’t come back, ever. He said he had planned on coming back, but it is too dangerous for him now, I-I don’t know what to do, I feel so lost.“ She curled her knees to her chest and satthere silently, with no reaction anymore.{{DakotaWB|text = He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell her it would be alright--it might not be. "Well, you could stay here, with us." Dakota offered, scooting closer to her, his arm around her shoulders now.} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura moved closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, “I don’t want to be a burden to your family.” She said in a quiet voice.{{DakotaWB|text = "Yeah, well, I don't want you to not have somewhere nice to sleep, at least for a few nights," Dakota said. "If anything, it'll be nice having you here. It's been rough around here, mom and dad are angry at each other, and we need a little sunshine in this storm of ours." He put his hand on her chin, raising it slightly for her to meet his eyes.} '''AURA FAYBLE: '“I would need to ask your mom or whoever first.“ She looked up at the roof, “I already lost my mom, I can’t lose what remains of my family Dakota, I just can’t.”{{DakotaWB|text = "I know," he said. "That's why I want to help. Anyway I can. And I know my mom would want you here, with all you're going through, if you wanted to stay."} 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura hugged her knees tighter, “You’re too kind. Huh, I guess I can stay if your parents let me. Do you ever wonder whar would happen if we didn’t meet? I for one would have to deal with this alone.”{{DakotaWB|text = "I'm so glad I met you," he said. "And, I try not to think about it, and appreciate what happened because we met. You don't have to take this on alone now." He smiled at her. "By the way, I manifested since we last spoke."} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura looked up at him, “Really? What!s your ability?{{DakotaWB|text = "Charger," he said, grinning. Sparks zapped across his hand. "Cool, huh?"} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura watched amazed, her tears had stopped now, “It is amazing. I manifested last year, but my ability is not awesome as yours.”{{DakotaWB|text = "What is it?" he asked, excitedly. He didn't know she had an ability, too. how could he have not known this?} '''AURA FAYBLE: '“I‘m an inflictor.” This wasn’t information she perticularly liked sharing, people always were more weary of her because of it. {{DakotaWB|text = He hadn't expected that. She didn't seem like she would ever intentionally ever inflict on him, so he wasn't worried. "Wow! That's really rare!" he looked at her face. "I know it changes how people view you, but to me, you're still the same amazing person." He smiled curling up next to her.} 'AURA FAYBLE: '“So how are the Forbidden Cities?” She questioned.{{DakotaWB|text = “Good,” he said. “Those humans have some strange technology...but I’m finding ways to make it compatible. Anyway, I had an idea for my Imparter. Can you tell me if it’s crazy?”} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura smiled, “Of course, what‘s the idea?”{{DakotaWB|text = He sighed, wondering what she would say. "I have found out how to do this, and maybe it's crazy, maybe not. But it could be useful. I was wondering if it was a good idea to make an extendable pathfinder, that extends from the Imparter with the touch of a button. It would make it faster to get around, and I can make it so anyone can disable it."} '''AURA FAYBLE: Aura weighed out the pro and cons of his idea, “The rest of the Imparter May hinder with the leaping crystals ability to work. Being it would make it harder for it to get the right light beam with an Imparter on it.” {{DakotaWB|text = He nodded. "Yeah, I realize that. The first version definitely won't have an Imparter, but for the future, when I get better with tech, and I can do more advanced stuff, should I do it?"} AURA FAYBLE: '''“Yeah, you should. It will be more efficient to use. So anything else new?” She asked him.{{DakotaWB|text = "Ah, ok, thanks," he said. "Well, not really. My dad and I aren't really seeing eye-to-eye anymore, but we never have much." He shrugged. "Anywho, which room do you want to sleep in?"} '''AURA FAYBLE: “I’m not sure, I’ve never actually seen all of your house.” She stood up, What rooms are available?”{{DakotaWB|text = "Come on, I'll show you around!" he said, taking her hand and walking to the staircase. "Well, we have the second Guest Room, Gemma's old room, and if you want neither, your options would be sleeping in my room or on a couch, which I doubt you'll pick."} AURA FAYBLE: ”'I’ll take the guest room” She opened the door to what she assumed was the guest room.{{DakotaWB|text = It was a giant circular room, bigger than his own. One wall was made completely out of glass, curtains that could be closed with a few claps. There were two bookshelves, stocked with books, a big bed, a table, a few bean bag chairs, and a bit more too. "Do you like it?"} '''AURA FAYBLE: '“It’s wonderful.“ She turned to face him, “But I still need to ask your mom if I can stay.”{{DakotaWB|text = "I'm sure she'll say yes," he said. "But let's go ask her anyway, I'm sure she'd like to know, anyhow. She'll totally understand." He said. Then he led her down the stairs. "Now all we have to do is find my mom."} 'AURA FAYBLE: '“Yes, where is Elenore Cledwyn?“ She walked around, “Where is you mom normally at this time?” {{DakotaWB|text = "She likes the gnomes, so normally in the garden--we should check there," he said, leading Aura outside onto the balcony that led down to the big garden in the backyard, their hands still interlocked.} 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura sucked in a breath, “Your garden is beautiful.“{{DakotaWB|text = "Thanks, a lot of gnomes like to live in a burrow near those trees over there," he said, pointing. "Anyway, we have a lot of help. It took a lot of work, but the food from here is good, at least." He scanned the garden. "Hey!" he called, hoping if his mom was anywhere around she may come closer to the sound.} '''AURA FAYBLE:'Aura played with a strand of her hair in nervously. What was she going to do if Elenore said no? She would have to survive on her own, which was a scary thought.{{DakotaWB|text = He patted her on the back, running his hand on the back of her shirt. "Hey, it's going to be alright."} '''AURA FAYBLE: In a voice that was much more fragile then her normal one, she said, “I hope you’re right Dakota, I really do.”{{DakotaWB|text = "Hmmm, she's normally out here, or at least easier to find," he said. "Want to go get a treat or drink while we wait?"} AURA FAYBLE: '''“Sure,” She And Dakota walked into the kitchen.{{DakotaWB|text = "Mom likes to cook...we've got all kinds of stuff. All kinds of drinks, so whatever you want. And, mallowmelt, custard bursts, ripplepuffs...what's your preference?"} '''AURA FAYBLE:”My personal favourite is Ripplepuffs. They are just devine.” She licked her lips.{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota got a plate and cup. "Do you have a particular favorite flavor? We have a bunch of kinds. And, do you care for sparkling lushberry juice?"} AURA FAYBLE:”I would love some. As for the ripplepuffs, I don‘t have a preference, they are all so good.” She imagined all the flavours possible for Ripplepuffs.{{DakotaWB|text = He grabbed two glasses, and filled them with sparkling lushberry juice. He grabbed a few cherry, caramel, and mint ripplepuffs--some of his favorites--and put them on a plate, and brought it over to a small table where Aura had sat down. He began to sip his sparkling juice. He waited to see if she would like the ripplepuffs.} AURA FAYBLE: Aura immediately sprang for the Ripplepuffs. She grabbed five and ate them as fast as lightning. She was about to go grab more when something stopped her.{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota looked at her, amused. "What's wrong?" he asked when she froze.} AURA FAYBLE: She pointed at the door, “I could have sworn I saw brown hair...”{{DakotaWB|text = He stood. "Wait, you don't mean that was..." he trailed, not able to finish.} AURA FABLE: '''Aura gave him a cur look, “Who are you thinking it is?”{{DakotaWB|text = "Let's see who it is," Dakota said. "No harm in that." He tried to shake off the bad vibes he was getting from that area--this couldn't be good.} '''AURA FAYBLE: “Alright before we do...” She grabbed a frying pan, “Now I’m armed.”{{DakotaWB|text = He walked down the hall from the kitchen, and turned around, still wondering who it could be.} AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura cautiously walked to to the entrance and peaked out the door, she screamed.{{DakotaWB|text = He tried to comfort her. He looked, too, to see why she was screaming. "Hello?"} '''AURA FAYBLE: Out of pure instinct, she whacked the elf on the head with the frying pan, knocking him out cold.{{DakotaWB|text = "Who is it?" he asked, looking at the unconscious person, laying on the ground.} AURA FAYBLE: “The reason my brother had to leave in the first place.” She said through gritted teeth, “He promised he would stay away after that.”{{DakotaWB|text = Yeah, this was what he had thought. He looked between the two, finally pointing at the unconscious one. "He's your brother?"} AURA FAYBLE: 'Aura shook her head, “No he is the reason my brother left.“ Her voice was laced with venom.{{DakotaWB|text = "Oh, that's way worse," Dakota said. He knew all the pain and sorrow it had caused Aura--it made him so angry. "Can I zap him?"} '''AURA FAYBLE: '“Do want you want, I don’t care. But he can’t step into your home, he will poison it. I’m getting him out of here.“ She grabbed his foot as started dragging him to a clump of trees.{{DakotaWB|text = He zapped him, and he shook, and then stopped moving. "That should keep him knocked out for a while," he said.} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''She pulled out a notebook she always kept with her, and a pen. In big bold letters, she wrote, “STAY AWAY!” Then put it in hus hand.{{DakotaWB|text = He smiled. "Good job, Aura," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're so awesome," he whispered.} '''AURA FAYBLE: Her Brown eye’s held fire, a fire that could burn everything to ashes. She blinked her eyes, the smoke had cleared, “Thanks.”{{DakotaWB|text = "Yeah," Dakota said. "Well, those ripplepuffs inside aren't going to eat themselves, are they?"} AURA FAYBLE: Aura licked her lips, “Rhey definitely are not.” She made a mad dash to the Cledwyn’s home. Specifically the kitchen.{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota followed, and soon, all the ripplepuffs had been devoured. "Okay, my mom seriously is always here at this time of day, maybe something's wrong," he said. "But, no worry--do you have anything you would want to bring from your old house to here, if my mom says yes? You might as well get your stuff ready to move."} 'AURA FAYBLE: '“My books, I need my books. But besides that, there isn’t much.” She shrugged, “Books take up most of my space.”{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota remembered something. "Hey, I got you something from the Forbidden Cities."} 'AURA FAYBKE: '''Aura’s eye’s widened, “Really?” She had never seen anything from the Forbidden Cities, She was curious to see what he got her, “What is it?”{{DakotaWB|text = "Two things, actually," Dakota explained. He handed her a book he had got called ''Harry Potter. "Here--I know how much you like to read, and it'ss interesting to read human writing, too, I think." He handed her a stuffed animal alpaca, an animal only humans tamed. "And this is to cuddle at night, since you're going through some tough times." He hoped she liked them.} 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura first grabbed the book, she read the back, than snorted, “Magic, this should be interesting.” Than she grabbed the Alpaca, “It’s so cute!“ She looked up and Dakota, “Thank you.”{{DakotaWB|text = "Of course," he said, kissing her on the cheek, before stepping back, blushing. "I'm glad you like them."} '''AURA FAYBLE: '”I’ll be right back.” She said, and held a leaping crystal in the air. When she came back, she had five large boxes full of books that could probably fit at least four shelves.{{DakotaWB|text = He grinned. "I'm glad we have a lot of bookshelves," he said.} 'AURA FAYBLE:'Aura had a guilty expression, ”This isn’t all of them, I have what, 12 more? But I didn’t what to overwhelm you. Since I’m not sure how long I’ll be staying...”{{DakotaWB|text = "Right," Dakota said. "Um, let's see..." Dakota said, pondering what to do in their spare time. "Do you want to meet Grace? She's little and will be staying here for a bit, too. You might want to get to know her."} 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura smiled, “Yeah, that would be great!”{{DakotaWB|text = He led her upstairs again, and they went into the other guest bedroom, where Grace was cuddling her stuffed animal, sitting in a bean bag chair, blankets thrown over her for warmth. "Gracie! I have someone for you to meet!"}{{GraceWB|text = Grace looked up, a smile on her face. She saw Dakota, and rushed over, careful not to trip with her clumsy feet. "Dak-Dakota!" she said. She turned to the new girl. "Hi!"} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura wasn’t good around new people, being She was typically shy, “Hi.” she sia with a wave. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura nervously smiled, ”I’m Aura, it’s nice to meet you Grace.”{{GraceWB|text = Grace tried to pronounce the name. "A-Aur-Aura!" Grace said. "That's a n-nice name."} '''AURA FAYBLE: '”Thank you Grace. So what do you normally do around here?” She wasn't one to start conversations, but she could try.{{GraceWB|text = She shrugged. "Me only b-been h-here two d-dways."} '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura frowned, “I’m guess Dakota wasn’t here for those days?” She glanced at him.{{DakotaWB|text = "Yeah, I met her, then I had to be off," Dakota said. "Anyway, Grace likes the hammock in the corner of the room. You should swing her on it."} {{GraceWB|text = She laughed giddily and smiled. "Fun, fun, fun!"} {{AuraFaybleWB|text = Small people were definitely not her forte, after pushing Grace for a few moments she shuffled behind Dakota awkwardly, “You can take over now.”} {{AuraFaybleWB|text = “Sure,” She said uncomfortably, “Cute.”} {{DakotaWB|text = He noticed her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, are you not a fan of kids...or Grace?"} {{DakotaWB|text = "Sorry if I sound nosy, but did something happen that makes you feel that way?"} {{AuraFaybleWB|text = She shook her head, “No, I’ve always never been the biggest fan of children. It’s why I didn’t have many friends growing up.” She told him.} {{DakotaWB|text = "Yeah, I guess I can understand that. I was never very social when I was younger. But now I've got you, so it's not like I care how many other friends I have. You're the most important to me."} {{AuraFaybleWB|text = She gave him a an old look, “Did you read that out of a book? I could have sworn I’ve read that somewhere...” She she was still blushing slightly.} {{DakotaWB|text = He shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've read a lot of books, so, probably," he said. "But it's true."} {{AuraFaybleWB|text = She smiled, “That's sweet.”} {{DakotaWB|text = "So, how about we bring those books of yours to the other guest room? Whether my family let's you stay for more than one night, that's up to them. But it's getting late. If you don't have anywhere else to go, you should be able to sleep here."} {{AuraFaybleWB|text = She nodded, “Alright, I guess I should go sleep them.”} Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Cledwyn Residence